Joy Ride
by crowley-king-of-the-trunk
Summary: After finally getting the last part connected to the engine of your car you start her up for the first time. Crowley gives you the ideas to break in the new car, ending up parked by the side of the lake where things get heated. CrowleyxReader


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural or the characters in the show. **

**A/N: The Oc in this story has no name and is female. ENJOY ^.^**

Dean and Sam showed up yesterday at Bobby's house. They had a case that they needed to discuss and yet again you left like you were going to be involved. That night had been all about them talking about demons and angels, drinking liquor and eating around the dinner table. You grabbed your plate and retreated to your room unnoticed. The next morning was no better. You had chores to get done and those boys won't mind you being out of the house. You dress in your old torn pants and grease stained shirt, slipping a flannel shirt over it you headed down stairs. The boys and Bobby were in the study talking and you stopped in the doorway just to hear for a moment.

"Y/N." Bobby caught you out of the corner of your eye. "The boys and are talking about a case, if you could-"

"Make myself scarce. Yeah, I know the drill. I have chores anyways." You cut Bobby off. Sometimes you really felt unappreciated. At this point you did most of the work around Singer Auto and you help Bobby with research, spells, and deciphering of ancient languages. You walked to the front door, grabbing your boots on the way out. After securing your boots onto your feet you rolled up your sleeves as you made your way to your current project. You were fixing up and old 1959 Ford Pilot. You knew your hard work would pay off once you got her running. You had mended the body work, removing rust and fixing dents. It wasn't easy coming by parts, but neither heaven nor hell can stop you from fixing that car. You had finally procured the last part for the enginee. You leaned under the bonnet to secure the distributor, nicking your forearm on a sharp piece of metal, you hissed at the pain. Finally getting the part onto the engine you cleaned your arm and wrapped a bandana around it. Fill the car with oil and fuel you got into the cab to see if she'd start.

"Come on, baby. I know you have it in ya." You encouraged the car, turning the key and pumping the gas to help it start, but it wouldn't turn over.

"Come on, baby. Come on!" You started to become impatient and after a few minutes you gave up, slamming your hands on the wheel. She was going to stop and she was going to start today. There was no doubt about that in your mind. You climbed out of the cab and pulled yourself under the car.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Why won't you start for me?" Pondering to yourself you started fiddling with the guts of the car, checking every odd and end for problems. After finding loose tube under the bonnet that was releasing fumes instead of sending them to the engine, you knew she'd start now.

"There, that ought the fix it." You whispered to the car.

"Finally got it running?" You jumped at the sudden voice. Slamming the back of your head into the hood of the car.

"Ow! What the hell, Crowley! Don't sneak up on me!" You shouted, rubbing your head and checking for blood.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it." He put his hands up defensively.

"What do you want anyway? The boys are inside." You were annoyed by his sudden appearance and the fact that he made you hit your head.

"Oh, I've already talked with them. I wanted to see what you were up to." He smiled, returning his hands to his pockets.

"I'm just about to start her up." You were excited and this time you knew it'd work.

"Alright, lets see then." Crowley followed your lead and joined you in the car. Crossing your fingers and turning the key in the ignition the car sputtered, but didn't start.

"Come on, sweetheart." You cheered on as you turned the key again, this time pumping the gas to, but nothing.

"Come on. I know you have it in you." You turned the key one more time. "Please...start." And with that she roared to life.

"Oh, yes!" You praised, revving the engine and listening to her purr. Crowley began clapping his hands, a large smile on his face.

"Well done, love. Now, let take her for a spin." Crowley smirked.

"Good idea." You put the car in gear and floored the pedal, driving off Bobby's property and onto the main road. You drove for hours with Crowley sitting on the passenger side of the bench seat. You made sure your car could handle rough driving, quick accelerations and stops, sharp turns, drifting, J turns, every thing a person needs to know for evasive manoeuvres. It was now dark and you stopped your car at the edge of a lake.

"That was amazing." You had a grin from ear to ear. This was your baby, a piece of machinery that you fixed up with your own two hands. She was everything you expected her to be.

"That was brilliant. That fact that you fixed up the car all on your own...is amazing." Crowley grinned at you. It had been a good day, a running car, a joy ride, and some time alone.

"Thanks, Crowley. That's...uh, very sweet of you." You rubbed your neck, feeling a little uncomfortable with the compliment. It wasn't unusually for Crowley to give you a compliment, in fact he only ever seemed to be nice to you. You liked, he made you feel special and appreciated. You leaned over to his side of the car and kiss him on the cheek. He froze not expecting for you to make any move on him. You were still there, inches from him face. Then his hands pulled you into to him, reconnecting the kiss, but on the lips. He tasted sweet and alcoholic. His lips were soft contrasting the roughness of his grip on your neck, pulling you closer to him until you were practically sitting on his lap.

"Why don't we crisen your beautiful handy work." He hummed against your neck as his fingers made their way up the back of your shirt. You sighed into his touch, letting the feeling of his hands consume you and you forgot to answer.

"Well, love?" He stopped his movements, gazing into your eyes. You took a breath and found a spark of confidence, gripping his neck with both hands you pull yourself onto his lap. With the little amount of headspace you had to lean into him. Crowley dug his fingers into your thighs, pulling you up so he could slouch on the seat, giving you more room.

"I like the way you think." He cooed, pulling at your flannel shirt then throwing it into the back. You worked at his tie, only breaking from your motions to let Crowley take off your shirt. Rolling your hips as you pulled the tie from his collar and began unbuttoning his shirt. Crowley ran his hands up and down your sides, tracing your hips and every rib with his fingers. He bit down on his lip trying to stifle a moan, but you leaned down and sucked it into your mouth. At that moment a moan escaped both your lips as you rubbed yourself against Crowley restrained member.

"I'm so wet for you." You whisper against his lips. He let out a groan from the lust dripping off your words.

"Are you now?" He begins to unbutton your pants. As he occupies himself with your pants and what's beneath it you rub your hands up his chest. Scratching at his shoulders when his hands reaching into your pants and presses to your panty clad heat. You gasp as he begins to trace circles around your clit. You dig your nails deeper every time his fingers touch just the right spot. You moan and roll your hips want more pressure, more friction.

"You like that, don't you?" He growls and presses his finger harder into your nerve bundle.

"Yes!" You shriek, then moan at his touch. Feeling the spring tighten in your core you begin to lean over Crowley, trying to find stability. Your moans got closer and closer with every passing moment. You bit down on his collarbone right as you think you're about to cum and he stops. A whimper leaves your lips, then with a snap of his fingers he has you laid out on the bench seat both of you stark naked.

"I want my cock inside you, when you cum." He presses his tip up against your sensitive clit and you groan with anticipation. Crowley presses himself agonisingly slow, into you, then just when he has got you wanting more he pulls out. You glare up at him and he chuckles at your desperation. He changes his position, leaning farther over you, his hands on either side of your torso. With a gentle kiss he aggressively thrusts himself into you. You try to gasp but the breath is caught in your throat. Crowley immediately sets a fast pace, pulling one of your legs up to get a better angle. He thrust is cock against a spot you never knew you had and you found your breath again. You moaned and swore as he tightened the coil in your gut, tighter and tighter.

"That's it. Make all those lovely noises." Crowley grunted and groaned. His movements more sporadic he leaned into your chest, collapsing down to his elbows, so he can leave his mark on your skin. Taking the flesh into his mouth grinding and sucking on the skin until it bruised. He brought his mouth up to yours, letting his tongue into your mouth he dominated that as well.

"I'm ready for you, darling...cum for me." He mumbled on your lips before smashing his mouth back against your. Swallowing a moan right before the spring broke and your orgasm hit hard. Breaking the kiss to scream his name and some other words, Crowley found his release as well. Thrusting harder as he growled and groaned your name, then falling onto your body, leaving sweet kisses on your chest. You both panted and closed your eyes, embracing the other into your arms.

"I didn't know you spoke ancient Egyptian?" Crowley pressed another kiss to your collarbone before pulling you both up to sit on the seat.

"I do?" You questioned, trying to remember what you said, but the lust still hazed your mind.

"You did." He grinned. "Sexy and intelligent, my favourite." He smirked, biting his lip. You accepted his compliment and crawled over to him, making him lean against the door so you and lay into his chest.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to Bobby's?" He let his hand fall down your side and rest at your hip.

"Later, I need to rest." You wiggled your body to find comfort. Crowley just shifted, snapping his fingers to conjure a blanket to lay over you two. You closed your eyes, tracing small circles in his chest hair as you let sleep take you.


End file.
